The Rest Is Written
by BitAndBridle27
Summary: Aria writes and publishes her first book! What is Ezra's take on it?


**Hi everyone! I came up with this idea last night after watching the new PLL episode (it started as a text message). It's kind of my way of resolving everything that has shocked me in PLL. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Sounds of a page turning and then a book snapping shut filled the peacefully quiet room. The book was a medium-length paperback edition. It was an unpublished book and this one was for advanced copy owners only. The cover was fairly modest; a gray background with red paint smeared across it like someone had painted a sidewalk or part of a building. The author's name was written in white across the top and the title of the book was in white across the bottom. _Pretty Little Liars_.

The younger man who had been reading the book looked up and smiled when he was done. His blue eyes twinkled and his mouth turned into a cute smile. He set the book down on the coffee table in front of the couch which he was currently sitting on.

The man's eyes focused on the young woman sitting at his feet, twisting her wedding ring which had been there barely a month and looking at him intently.

"Well?" she asked, "What did you think of it?"

Her husband chuckled. "I think it was great, Aria! But when you said you were working on a mystery, I didn't think it would be so complex," he replied, "I never guessed the ending."

Aria smiled warmly. "That was the whole point; it was supposed to be really unexpected."

Getting up from his half-laying position, Aria's husband welcomed her to sit next to him and snuggle her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. She cherished this warmth and closeness. In her mind, he was the perfect man and she was the luckiest woman alive.

"Just one thing," he said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you make our relationship so complicated?"

"_Our_ relationship?" Aria asked, looking up at him and raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on. The characters' names were Aria and Ezra, you can't expect me to think that's a coincidence," Ezra told her with mock sarcasm.

Aria made a guilty face. "I couldn't think of names so I just made it you and me after a few drafts. And anyways, it would've been a little boring to make it our real relationship."

"I don't think our relationship is boring!" Ezra replied defensively.

Aria sat up. "No! Not like that. Just, meeting in college in a creative writing class and then dating for four years before getting engaged and marrying a year later isn't exactly what I envisioned fictional Aria and Ezra to do."

"Well it's what real Aria and Ezra do," he replied, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Holding his forehead to hers, he whispered, "besides, I think my proposal was worthy of your fictional tale."

"Mmm," Aria replied quietly, "That poetry reading was amazing."

"And after…"

"But that's just for us," she said, "Our private moment." She kissed him again, this time slower and longer. Like always, sparks flew and Aria felt butterflies go wild in her stomach.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes for a long time before Ezra effectively ruined the mood.

"Just one more thing," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you give me a son?"

Aria smiled, choosing not to directly answer that question. She leaned in until her breath tickled his ear. "Not all of the book has to be _fiction_," she told him in a sultry voice.

"Ohh," Ezra answered, a smile crossing his lips as wrapped his arms around her and brought her down on him.

To say the least, there was a lot of kissing and many items of clothing discarded before Ezra almost ruined the mood again.

"What are your parents going to say about this?" he asked, wondering if the Montgomerys would find their part in Aria's book to be insulting to their very strong relationship which has never been compromised as far as he knew.

"Talk later, Mr. Fitz," Aria replied in a demanding, and slightly annoyed voice.

"Right, Mrs. Fitz," he said, kissing her again and running his fingers through her long, brown hair.

He broke off the kiss again. "But you have a sister named Michaela!"

"_Ezra!_"

"Sorry," he replied. And, at least for that night, he shut up for good.

* * *

**Wow, nothing like the summary right? Did it surprise you?**


End file.
